Assassin
[[Super Monday Night Combat Characters|''Return]] ''to the characters page. [[Assassin (disambiguation)|''Assassin]] may also refer to something else. The Assassin is one of the six classic Monday Night Combat pros, now participating in Super Monday Night Combat. The Assassin is one of the three classes assigned to the Commando archetype, and thus a difficult Pro to play, having low health, but high mobility and high melee damage. Like her title would suggest, the Assassin is geared towards ambushing and finishing off weakened enemy Pros. The Assassin is difficult to play, but rewarding to master, as their actions can have a direct, tangible influence on the outcome of the match. __TOC__ Official Biography Deadly, quiet, invisible. The Assassin has become one of the most popular combatants on MNC due to her acrobatic and gymnastic kills and cool cloaking ability. While unable (or unwilling) to speak (MNC scientists don’t know for sure) the Assassin carries out her duties with dignity and grace, killing quickly and seldom “showboating” like some of her teammates. Though a menacing and mysterious figure she appears at times protective of her teammates, but never at the expense of a win. Though she seems to have a thorough sense of justice make no mistake, she is not a woman to be crossed, even by a teammate. Most of her fellow athletes keep their distance when off the field, save for the occasional awkward approach by the Heavy Weapons Specialist or Tank. In recent years there has been quite a bit of controversy surrounding the Assassin. Some scientists in MNC have reported an unusually high number of instances involving insubordination, with some Assassins even taking unauthorized leaves of absence from the team. Some have begun to worry that the Assassin clones are getting more difficult to control. Top management at MNC have downplayed the concerns, reasoning that her popularity with the fans is worth any such inconvenience. When the Assassin dreams she dreams of a society that throws off its self-imposed shackles, unafraid to live as free men and women without the comfort and safety of a predictable existence. Silent by choice, she keeps mute so that her words will not betray her feelings towards the ruling overclass. Most of all she dreams of living as an Outlander, of raising children with a likeminded male warrior who'd rather die a free man than be consumerist slave. 'Pro Career' *First combatant in Super MNC history to win both Super MNC Offensive Player of the Year and Super MNC Championship MVP in the same season during two consecutive seasons. *Three time winner of the Freddie "Flakes" Zdarski Ironman Award, not having missed a single game due to injury or death in six seasons. *Named to the All-Rookie team her first season after leading the league with 237 disembowelments. 'Notable DNA' Mary Lou Retton, Michelle Yeoh, Charlotte Corday 'Personal' *Hosts the annual Assassin Days each June, events include a 5K run/walk, festival, and a cloaking camp for kids. *Perennial "Most Popular" award winner by the Children's Choice Awards. *Loves gardening. 'Likes' Independent thinkers, substance over style, being feared, the roar of the crowd, the rush of the kill 'Dislikes' Rampant consumerism, cowardice, arrogance, being ''owne''d Price Assassin costs 4500 Combat Coins or $1.99. Weapons The Assassin revolves around decimating her opponents using her two quick grapples and attacks in conjunction with her Cloak and/or Blind. Her melee, however, is her main source of damage, dealing explosive amounts of output if attacking enemies from behind. Dagger The Assassin's Primary weapon is a curved 'kunai'-style dagger, with a braided pommel and a large ring at one end. It is one of few melee weapons to only swing once per attack, but deals slightly more damage per hit to compensate. When the Assassin's Offensive skill is upgraded to level 4, her Dagger becomes a Katana, changing her grapple animations and signifying her maximum offensive passive level. *Alternate Fire: The Assassin grapples the target, dealing more damage for a grapple from behind (a different animation is used for front and back grapples for both weapons). Shuriken Launcher The Assassin's secondary weapon is a wrist-mounted crossbow device that shoots bladed discs, or 'shuriken'. These shuriken are much slower than bullets, but ricochet off of map surfaces and do not have an arc, like grenades do. *Alternate Fire: The Assassin's second grapple attack. Unlike her melee weapon's Alternate Fire, this deals uniform damage regardless of position. In comparison with the melee weapon's grapple, this grapple deals more damage from the front and less from behind. Skills Cloak The Assassin becomes undetectable to enemy bots and turrets for as long as this ability is in action. Cloak requires one-sixth of the total skill to be activated, but does not consume it upon activation. Each attack while cloaked drains a portion of the duration. Upgrading Cloak increases duration and reduces cooldown time. Drain: 12/7.2/5/4.2 Cooldown: 40/26/20/15 Smoke Bomb The Assassin throws down a smoke bomb, releasing a cloud of smoke and blinding flash, leaving Pros temporarily disoriented and disabling enemy bots and turrets for three seconds. Unlike in Classic MNC, this ability may be used instantaneously. Upgrading Smoke Bomb reduces cooldown time. Cooldown: 45/26/20/15 Leap The Assassin's 'Sprint' skill has been replaced with Leap, which previously functioned as a by-product of Smoke Bomb. This skill allows the Assassin to jump very high instantaneously, allowing early Jungle access and escape options. When slowed, the speed of the jump is reduced by 75% of the slow's strength (thus a 50% slow would result in a 37.5% reduction in jump speed). Upgrading Leap reduces cooldown time. Cooldown: 15/10/7.5/6 Grapples The Assasin have grapples both on her Shuriken Launcher and Dagger. They all have different animations when grappled from the front and back. Shuriken launcher *Front: Assasin puts her opponent between her hips while facing him and slaps him for few times *Back: Assasin puts her opponent between her hips while he's facing ground and slaps him for few times Dagger *Back: Assasin stabs her opponent into his back, then does a 360 vertical gymnastic leap slicing her opponent. *Front: Assasin does a frontflip, lands on her opponent shoulders, wraps her thighs around his neck, stabs him in the head, and jumps off. Customization This page covers all unique weapons, taunts and gear for this pro. Gallery BattleDamagedCTS.jpg|Battle Damaged Cardboard Tube Samarai 2012-05-21_00001.jpg|Monday Night Fever Assassin DemonSin.jpg|Stab Demon frostysin.jpg|Frosty SMNC Assassin Concept Art 1.png heartbreakersin.jpg|Heart Breaker hippysin.jpg|Hippie outlandsin.jpg|Outland SeraphSin.jpg|Slashing Seraph zombiesin.jpg|Zombie swrd.jpg|Cardboard Tube Sword sinblitz.jpg|Blitz sincts.jpg|Cardboard Tube Samurai sinlos.jpg|Los Muertos sinpax.jpg|Pax sintb.jpg|MNC Throwback Veteran Update History Category:Pros Category:Commandos Category:Assassin